The Pact
by Pick one
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji make a pact to lose their virginity before senior year of high school ends
1. The Pact

Three boys sit in a room. One stands in the middle of the room talking. One lays on his bed smoking a cigarette and the third boy sits at a desk eating potato chips. "Can you repeat yourself one more time" says a boy with a ponytail smoking a cigarette. A blonde boy with big blue eyes sighs after he asked to repeat himself "Its not that hard to understand Shikamaru. All we have to do is lose our virginities before senior year ends." A third friend who is bigger in size and eating a bag of potatoe chips jumps into the conversation "Why do we NEED to lose it by the end of senior year Naruto?" Naruto turns to face him "BECAUSE WE ARE THE ONLY VIRGINS LEFT IN OUR YEAR CHOJI." Shikamaru rolls his eye and puts out his cigarette "I honestly doubt that's true" Shikamaru says testing Naruto's claim. Naruto turns to Shikamaru "Oh is that what you think? Did you know Sai and Ino had sex in the girls locker room, did you know Gaara and Masturi had sex in the library, you wanna know who also got their dick we... SHINO!" Choji and Shikamaru have a look of shock on their face. "BULLSHIT" Shikamaru passionatly responds after hearing the weird bug boy got laid before him. Naruto scoffs "Yup it's true, Sakura used him for revenge sex when Sasuke cheated on her." Choji stands up "I'm in Naruto" Choji shakes his hand. "That's the energy I like Choji" Naruto looks at Shikamaru "Are you in" Naruto asks. Shikamaru stands up and shakes his hand "I'm in."


	2. The Target

Choji and Shikamaru wait outside of Naruto's place for him to come out. Naruto comes out in a orange t-shirt and jeans with a big giddy smile on his face. Naruto gets in the car and Choji and Shikamaru look at him through the rearview mirror "What did you do" asked Choji. Naruto snickers "I did nothing yet" he replies. "What's so funny Naruto" Shikamaru asks obviously irritated. Naruto leans back in his seat "Let's just say I'm gonna fuck a certain girl with pink hair" he says confidently. Choji pulls off and drives to school. Shikamaru opens the window and starts smoking and asks "What's the plan for Sakura?" Naruto continues to lean back "Her and Sasuke break up every other week. So I'm just gonna shoot my shot when they are broken up" Naruto explains. Choji and Shikamaru look at eachother then at Naruto "We wish you luck" says Choji.

Naruto looks at his two friends and asks "So who are you two planning to go after?" Shikamaru blows smoke out the window "Honestly I haven't thought about it. Maybe Ino. I heard she is pretty easy." Naruto sits up and shakes Shikamaru's shoulder "Nice" he looks at Choji "So who are you going after Choji?" Choji shrugs his shoulders "I'm not sure." Naruto looks at Choji through the rearview mirror "You like redheads right?" Choji nods his head yes. Naruto exclaims excitedly "Then it's official you're banging Karin. She has red hair and has daddy issues. Its perfect." Shikamaru snickers "You should bang Naruto's mom" Shikamaru says jokingly. Choji and Shikamaru laugh out loud and Naruto kicks Shikamaru's seat. Choji pulls into the school parking lot.

They get out the car and walk to class. Once they get in class they sit in the middle by the windows. Shikamaru feels a paper ball hit the back of his head. Shikamaru turns around and sees Sasuke sitting on his desk, Gaara resting his head on his desk and Kiba laughing. Shikamaru picks up the balled up paper and throws it back at Kiba. Naruto and Choji turn around and Kiba stars smirking "it was accident I was aiming for the trashcan" Gaara picks up his head and says "if you ask me you made it." Kiba gives Gaara a high five "Cause he's trash, I got it." Shikamaru turns around "If you got science as fast as you got that joke you wouldn't still be in a freshman biology class." Sasuke starts laughing at Shikamaru's comeback "he got you with that one."

In walks the teacher Kakashi Hakate along with a blonde girl with pigtails. "Good morning class" Kakashi says as he walks to his desk. The class greets him as Mr. Hakate. The blonde girl stands next to Kakashi's desk "Class this is our new student teacher I will let her introduce herself." The blonde girl looks at the class "Hi I'm just here to help out Mr. Hakate and I'll be teaching a lesson every Thursday and Friday. You can all just call me Temari." Kakashi gets up and pulls a chair from a empty desk and puts it by his desk the he goes to the board and Temari takes a seat in a chair beside his desk. "Now it's pretty obvious I won't be here Thursdays and Fridays since I have nothing to do put that doesn't mean don't show up. Now open your text books to chapter 5."


	3. Now or Never

It finally lunch time and Shikamaru and Choji sit at their usual spot. Naruto come to the table running "Guess what I found out" he say excitedly trying to catch his breath. Choji looks up from his potatoes chips "Sasuke and Sakura broke up." Naruto looks as Choji surprised "Yeah how did you know" he ask kinda upset that he couldn't tell them the news. "Saskue was flirting with Hinata in history..." Choji shakes his head "...it's sucks to see such a sweet girl get used like that" he says disappointly. Shikamaru rolls his eye "He's not gonna do anything with Hinata." Naruto finally sits down "What makes you say that?" Naruto asks out if curiosity. Shikamaru looks at him like he is stupid "For one she is too innocent. She would probably cry if she ever saw a dick" Shikamaru says jokingly. Choji responds "I don't know about that Shikamaru. I heard the quiet ones are the biggest freaks." Shikamaru shrugs "I could be wrong. But usually I'm not." Shikamaru sees Sakura walk in "Hey Naruto their is Sakura. Now's your chance."

Naruto get up confidently walks over to Sakura. He catches her before she sits with Ino and Karin. "Hey I heard about you and Sasuke. I'm sorry about the break up. Just know if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on I'm hear for you" Naruto rubs her shoulder. Sakura wipes away her tears and gives Naruto a hug "Thanks Naruto I really appreciate it." Naruto hugs her with a firm grip "It's no problem at all." Naruto breaks the hug "Now pull yourself together and continue to be the prettiest girl in school." She smiles and turns around to sit with her friend.

Naruto walks a back to the table "Step one completed" he happily said. Choji and Shikamaru are surprised that Naruto even touched Sakura. "What's step one" asked Shikamaru with curiosity in his voice. "Emotional support, followed by listening, then you end with compliment and next thing you know your sperm is fertilizing their eggs" Naruto answer reassuringly. "If you know all this why are you still a virgin" Choji asks. "Because Choji listening is the hardest part for me" Naruto replies.

After lunch Choji finds himself in walking to his art class. He takes a deep breath and sits next to a black girl with red hair who is sketching in her sketch book "Hey Kauri". The girl turns towards him "Hey Choji" she goes back to sketching. Choij tries to think of anything to say to her "What are you sketching" he asks nervously hoping not to annoy her. She shows him her sketch. Choji looks at it and tries to understand the meaning but all he sees is a bunch of burnt matches and one match it the center not burnt "That's cool. Why did you decide to draw that?" She turns it back to herself and continues sketching "it just symbolizes that just because you are in a bad place around bad people doesn't mean you have to stoop to there level to fit in." Choji nods and starts to realize she is more than just a pretty face "Wow I didn't know you took art that seriously. Do you mind showing me more." Kauri smiled and started moves closer to him to show him more of her sketch.


	4. Favorite Student

It's been a week since the pact was made and Shikamaru walks down a empty hallway making his way out the school after going to Shogi club. He feels like he is the only who hasn't made a move yet. Naruto has been with Sakura every day so far during lunch "Not long before she gives it up to him" he says aloud. Choji has been M.I.A for a the past 3 days and Shikamaru can only assume he is working on Karin "Maybe that's why he hasn't been over my place."

"Nara." Shikamaru hears his name being called from down the hall. He turns to see his student teacher Temari. She signals him to come to the classroom. He sighs "Troublesome" and walks to the room.

Once he is in the room he watches Temari walk to Mr. Hakate desk and takes a seat. He closes the door and stands across from her. Temari looks him in the eyes and says "Shikamaru I've been here for about a week correct?" Shikamaru nods his head yes he can't help notice from the angle he is standing it gives him a nice glimpse down her button up shirt. He looks her back in her eyes hoping she doesn't notice. "Well since I've been here we've had at least 5 homework assignments and according to my grading you haven't done a single assignment" she says obviously not happy about it "And to make matters worst all you do is come in here and sleep" she leans back in her chair and waits for a response. Shikamaru rolls his eyes "Homework isn't really my thing." Temari furrows her eyebrows "What" she respons annoyed. Shikamaru leans on a desk behind him "Well homework is just practice for our test. If I already know everything in section I dont need to practice it" He responds nonchalantly. Temari sighs "Well if you know everything in the class why do you even show up?" Shikamaru think to himself if he should answer seriously on try to flirt with her "Well if I didn't show up I wouldn't be able to see you beautiful" he winks at her. Temari rolls her eyes "You can leave now." Shikamaru starts to walk to the door "That shirt makes your rack look good" he leaves and closes the door before she could respond.


	5. Abort Mission

_Naruto gets to Sakura's house. He is positive that he is finally gonna be able to bone. He rings the doorbell and Sakura answers the door. "Hey Naruto" Sakura gives him a hug and invites him in. Naruto comes in and sits on the couch. "Hey Sakura are you feeling any better" he asks pretending to care. Sakura nods her head "Yea now that your here I am" she sits next to him and starts to snuggle up to him. As she gets closer Naruto Jr. starts to begin to get hard. Naruto tries to calm down hoping to contain his excitement. All of a sudden his train of thought is interrupted by a question. "Why do they do that" Sakura asks. Naruto starts to panic he wasnt listening. He thinks if he plays it of maybe she wont notice "Honestly I don't know." She lays her head on his chest "I don't know either I guess some guys are just jerks". Naruto takes a deep breath thanking the heavens for saving him_

_Now is the time to go in for the kill "Sakura maybe it's time to get over Saskue. He is always doing this to you. You need to find a man that actually cares about you." Naruto pauses for dramatic effect " like me." Sakura looks up at him "You care about me?" Naruto nods his head yes and goes in for a kiss. Has the kiss gets heavier and hotter Naruto ends up on top of Sakura. At this point Naruto Jr. is at maximum hardness. Naruto put one hand under Sakura's shirt and start grabbing her small breast. Sakura moans into their kiss and Naruto starts kissing her neck. Naruto uses his other hand to go in his pocket and take out a some condoms. He sits up and Sakura sees the condoms._

_"What are those" Sakura asks unhappily. "Uhm...condoms...we dont have to use them" Naruto answers confused. Sakura sits up "Are you serious? Is this the only thing you wanted? Did you really pretend to care about me just for sex" she says obviously angry. "No Sakura..." Naruto says before getting cut off "THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE CONDOMS" she starts yelling. Naruto has no idea what to say. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" She yells._

Shikamaru and Choji start laughing hysterically. "It not funny 10 whole day waisted" Naruto says laying on Choji's bedroom floor disappointed.


	6. Library

Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru all sit in the library. Choji and Naruto work on homework while Shikamaru slept. Choji and Naruto take a break and start talking "So how are things going with Sakura" Choji asks. Naruto sighs in defeat "I give up. I tried apologizing, didn't work. I stop her in the hall. she ignores me." Choji looks down unsure of what to say "Shouldn't have pulled out the condoms" Choji starts to snicker about the story Naruto told to them. Naruto glares at Choji "Have you even talked to a girl yet?"

Choji debates whether or not if he should tell Naruto about Kauri. He did like her a lot and they have been hanging out almost everyday. Choji decides to tell him "I have." Naruto eyes widen with anticipation "Who?" Choji gains the courage and tells him "Kauri." Naruto's mouth drops open and he starts tapping Shikamaru. Shikamaru wakes up panic and sees Naruto with a cheesy smile. He thinks about if he really wants to hear what he has to says. Shikamaru thinks to himself and decides he wants to know "This better be good." Naruto leans in "Choji is gonna bone Kuari" he says excitedly. Shikamaru's eyes widen as well "The black chick?" Naruto nods his head. Shikamaru turns towards Choji "You know what they say about black girls Choji?" Choji shakes his head no. Naruto starts rocking back and forth in his chair "She is gonna suck your dick so hard. Black girls can suck a softball through a straw. She is gonna suck you soul out through your urethra." Choji turns red wondering if it's true not. He prays that it is. Shikamaru leans on the table "So when are you gonna close the deal?" Choji shrugs "I don't know. I dont want to end up like Naruto. And I actually really like her." Shikamaru is kinda surprised "How much do you like her?" Choji thinks about it "I'd give her the last potato chip." Naruto is kinda offended "I've known you since 3rd grade and I never got one potato chip." Shikamaru starts laughing

Naruto looks at Shikamaru "So how are thing going with you so far?" Shikamaru shrugs "I really haven't been trying" Shikamaru says lazily. Choji looks at him disappointed "When do you ever try. If you actually put some effort into Ino she more than likely will sleep with you." Naruto adds on to what Choji said "She did have that huge crush on you last year." Shikamaru grunt "Don't remind me. She was so annoying." Naruto rolls his eyes "I'm so sorry the hottest girl in school wanted to fuck you." Shikamaru furrows his eyebrows "She isnt the hottest". Naruto rebuttals "Then who is?" Shikamaru thinks about it "Our student teacher is pretty hot." Choji nods his head in agreement "Did you see that dress she had on?" Naruto chuckles "I saw how she kept having to pull it down cause it was rising up." At that moment Shikamaru decides to pay his favorite student teacher a visit after school. "Hey..." Naruto interrupts Shikamaru's train of thought "...we should go to Kurotsuchi's party on Saturday." Choji shrugs "I don't really want to go" he says not looking at Naruto. "Choji you never go to parties with us" Naruto starts whining. "I bet Kauri is gonna be there" Shikamaru says trying to convince him. "I'll think about it" Choji says trying to shut them both up.


	7. An Agreement

Temari sits at Kakashi's desk while she grades quizzes. There is a knock at the door and she tells whoever is there to come in. She looks at who opens the door and sees Shikamaru "Get out" she says before he even walks in the door. Shikamaru walks in and closes the door "Hi Ms. T" he says obviously trying to bother her. He grabs a chair and sits across from her. "What do you want Shikamaru?" She asks hopeing he actually needs something. He leans in his chair and thinks about what he wants "I want a lot of things. Something I want right now is seeing you take off that dress." Temari stops grading "if I take it off will you leave?" His eyes widen "Will you really?" He starts getting excited. Temari snickers "Not even in your dreams." Shikamaru leans on the desk "I don't know about that. You're a lot more willing in my dream." Temari starts to blush when she hears her student is dreaming about her. Shikamaru notices and feels proud of himself.

Shikamaru pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "Go by the window and do that" Temari says as she grades papers. Shikamaru is surprised when she didn't tell him to put the cigarette out. He gets up and goes to the open window and starts smoking. Shikamaru looks at his Temari "Can I ask you a question" he ask. She doesn't look up from what she is doing "I guess so" she turns the paper over. Shikamaru blows smoke out the window "What's your deal with Gaara. I'm starting to get worried he's becoming your favorite student" he says not seriously at all. Temari chuckles "And if I he was my favorite what does it matter" she says challenging him. Shikamaru puts out his cigarette "I can't be knocked down to your second favorite student" he gets up and sits on the edge of Kakashi's desk. Temari gets an idea.

Temari stands up and gets infront of him "You wanna know how to become my favorite" she pulls down her dress again. Shikamaru looks at her figure "Please say by lifting your dress" Shikamaru tries to look into her eyes but she is making it hard for him. Temari sees that he is objectifying her again. She uses her fingers to lift his heads so he can look her in her eyes "I want you to tutor Gaara." Shikamaru's mood drastically changes "Most definitely not" he says firmly. Temari grabs his hand "Come on. You'll be my favorite" she brings his hand close to her bod. Shikamaru tries to think straight "Not worth it" he goes from looking at her cleavage where is hand is by to her eyes. Temari tries to think of a bigger incentive "I'll let you see what's under my dress" she says lying and getting closer. Shikamaru turns red "Okay I'll do it" he says unaware of the fact she is lying. She let's go of him and back up "Glad we are on the same page" she goes back to sitting at the desk.

Shikamaru stays in place for a moment trying to get his heartbeat to regulate and his boner to go down. Once he is normal again he sits across from her "Why do you want to help Gaara so much. Are you fucking him?" Temari looks "No I'm not fucking him." She says offended "Don't worry about it. Just worry about what will happen if he gets a A on the next test." Shikamaru gets up "I gotta go" he walks to the door. Temari chuckles "Have fun jerking off."


	8. Issa Party

Its Saturday night and Choji is in his room watching TV. He hears a knock at the door and Shikamaru and Naruto walk in. "What are you doing why aren't you dressed" Naruto asks as he walks to the closet and picks out clothes for Choji. "I told you I wasn't going. I'm not feeling well" Choji replies as Naruto throws clothes on his bed. "You say that every time theirs a party" Shikamaru looks on Choji's desk for his keys "We'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up and get ready" Shikamaru says as him and Naruto walk to the car.

Choji opens the car door thirty minutes later. Naruto and Shikamaru start cheering as Choji starts the car and pulls off "it's about time you went out to a party Choji" Shikamaru says as he pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking. Choji ignores him Naruto sit up "Its gonna be fun. Kurotsuchi throws the best party" Naruto says trying to reassures Choji. Choji just sighs and starts driving

When the pull up to Kurotsuchi's house they park infront of the house and get out. The front yard is full of red cups and people talking. They walk to the front door and walk in. The lights are off and their are multicolored LED lights all over the wall, the music is loud, their are girls dancing on the ground and on the tables. All of a sudden Kurotsuchi comes up to them "Oh my goodness Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto are here" the three friends can tell that she is intoxicated. She give each of them all hugs "Let's get you guys some drinks" she pushes them to kitchen and pours them jungle juice. They take the cups and Kurotsuchi tells them to have a good time.

They walk back to the living room and the three of them take a seat on the couch. They watch everyone and enjoy the atmosphere of the party. Someone walks up behind Choji and puts their hands over his eyes "Guess who" the stranger says. Choji smells the liquor on the person breath and recognizes the voice. He smiles "Hi Kauri" the hands are removed from his eyes and Kauri goes around the couch to sit on his lap "Hi Choji" she plays with his hair and stars swaying. "Hi Kauri" Naruto and Shikamaru say hi to her in unison smiling. Kauri turns her head and sees them "Oh looks Choji there is Naruto and Shikamaru. Hi you guys" She says excitedly. The wave to her and Naruto leans in closer to Shikamaru "I'm so jealous" Shikamaru says back to Naruto "I am to."

While Kauri flirts with Choji and occasionally says something to Naruto and Shikamaru Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara walk up to the four. Kauri looks at Kiba "What do you want now Kiba I told you to leave me alone" she says hoping he gets the hint to go away. Kiba takes a deep breath "Kauri we're leaving" he says calmly but loud enough so she can here. Kauri shoos him away "No you and your bitch friends are leaving. I'm staying here" Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji stare at her in shocked. They've never seen a girl reject those three let alone refer to two of them as bitches. Kiba grabs Kauri's arm and yanks her off Choji. Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto all stand up and Choji pulls Kauri away from Kiba "Don't touch her" Choji firmly tells Kiba. Kiba scoffs "And what are you going to do about it fat boy" he stars smirking. Choji grabs his collar and pushes him on the ground. Naruto starts cheering "Beat his ass Choji" Shikamaru tells Naruto to shut up and gets between him and Kiba.

As Naruto is hyping Choji up Sasuke sucker punches him "That's for trying to fuck my girlfriend" Sasuke says to him. Naruto spits his blood out on the ground and attacks Saskue. While they are fighting Gaara tries stopping them from fighting Shikamaru tries to calm down Choji and Kiba. Shikamaru turns to Kiba and says "Why are you doing this? She obviously doesn't want you and I could see why. You're a jerk, you smell like a wet dog and you just put your hands on her. Now just leave and stop embarrassing yourself." Kiba turns around and walks away. Shikamaru and Choji got to Gaara's aid and helps him break up the fight. As Naruto and Sasuke hurl insults at eachother. Gaara pulls Sasuke out the house through the front door and Shikamaru gets Naruto out through the back door. Kauri goes over to Choji and pulls him to the kitchen. When Shikamaru and Naruto get outside they sit on the patio and recover from what just happened.


	9. We're Leaving

Choji and Kauri sit in the kitchen taking shots. Choji notices that Kauri is throwing back her shots pretty quickly. Choji stops drinking just to be safe. He talks to Kauri until he sees a glazed look engulf her face. She lean in closer to him "let's go upstairs" she whispers in his ear. She gets up and takes his hand and stumbles upstairs. She opens various door and closes them when she sees people in it. When she finally finds a room with no one in it she pulls Choji in and shuts the door. Choji feels his member get hard and his moral compass is being compromised. Kauri pushes him on the bed and gets on top of him.

Downstairs Naruto and Shikamaru sit outside talking and laughing about what just happened. Shikamaru sees Naruto rub his jaw "Do you feel like your a better man after your fight?" Naruto thinks to himself "Of course I do. I did every single guy in our school a favor." Shikamaru nods his head in agreement. Someone comes outside and approaches the two friends. The stranger taps Naruto "H-h-hi Naruto I just wanted to ask if you were okay" she asks. Naruto smiles at her "Yea I'm fine Hinata." She looks at him and starts blushing when she sees him smile "Well that's good I'll just go back inside now" she turns around. Shikamaru stands up "Actually Hinata can you keep Naruto company while I find Choji" Shikamaru walks to the back door and inside the house.

Hinata sits in the spot Shikamaru was just in and looks at her lap. Naruto stares at her "So... are you enjoying the party" he says trying to start a conversation. Hinata turns red and begins to twiddle her fingers "Uhmm... yes I'm having a nice time" she says quietly. Naruto starts to wonder why she is here with him and not Sasuke. He does remember Choji saying something about Saskue flirting with her in his class and there is a rumor that they were hooking up "I don't know if you know this but people are saying you hooked up Sasuke. If that's true why are you here with me" he asks curiously. Hinata looks up quickly "No I've never done anything with him" she says passionately defending herself "he asked me to study for our upcoming exam and I met him at his house. Then I got uncomfortable and left. That's it." Naruto is surprised she actually said more than a sentence and that he could clearly hear it because she usually whispers.

Choji tries to keep his composure as his dream girl straddles him and leans down to kiss him. Kauri slips her tounge in his mouth and he plays with his hair. Choji grabs the bed sheets and tries to refrain from touching her. She breaks the kiss to take a breath and looks at his flushed face "You're so cute when you're nervous" she sits up and smiles at him. She moves her hand to the top of her strapless dress and pulls it down revealing her breast. Choji starts breathing heavily and his heart starts racing. Kauri takes his hands puts them on her breast. Choji's conscious finally comes through "Kauri I don't think we should do this. You're trashed and I don't want you to regret anything" he says concerned. He takes the top part of her dress and pulls it back up to take away temptation. She smiles at him "I can promise you I won't regret anything" she goes back to pull her dress down and the door opens.

Shikamaru stands in door frame in shock. He can not believe what he us seeing. His best friend is nearly being rode by a cute black girl. He debates if he should close the door or enjoy the show. Choji tries to carefully remove Kauri from on top of him. He sits up "Hey is Naruto okay?" Shikamaru snaps back to reality "Yeah. He downstairs..." Choji interrupts him "...Oh is he is ready to go?" Shikamaru notices Choji's vibe and plays along "Yea he is but if you guys are busy we can wait" Choji gets up and turns to Kauri "Kauri you're wasted so I'm gonna take you home" he explains to her calmly. She stands up and stumbles to the door. She falls over and Choji picks her up.

Choji, Shikamaru and Kauri make it outside where Naruto and Hinata are. Naruto and Hinata look at the door and see Shikamaru, Choji and Kauri. Naruto notices Kauri being carried bridal style by Choji "is she okay?" Choji shakes his head no. Naruto sighs "Does that mean we are leaving?" Choji shakes his head yes. Naruto turns towards "Did you want a ride home Hinata?" She blushed again "uhm I would but I can't leave the people I came with but thank you for offering." Naruto is kinda disappointed by her answer "Okay well... maybe we could hangout one day just the two of us" he asks hoping she say yes. Hinata stares and him wide eyed trying to not get over excited "sure" she whispered but loud enough so he could hear. Naruto smiles at her "Great! I'll see you later" he waves and walks away with his friends to Choji's car.


	10. ChouKarui 18

_Choji carries Kauri to her house "Is anyone in here" he asks. Kauri shakes her head no. When he gets to the door he realizes that he doesn't know if she had a key "Please tell me you have a key" he says worried. She laughs "It's in my bra you should get it" she answers. Choji chuckles "you arent wearing a bra" he responds. She smile and gets closer to his ear "I'm not wearing panties either." That sentence had blood rushing to his member. He puts her down and leans her against the wall. He goes through his pockets to find anything to pick a lock with. When he can't find anything he looks at Kauri and sees a bobby pin in her hair. He reaches for it and she pushes his hand away "the price of my hair thing is one kiss" she tries to bargain. Choji gives her kiss and while he kisses her he grabs her bobby pin out her hair. He pulls away and gets down to pick the lock. While he is dealing with the lock he silently thanks Naruto for teaching him something useful. In his peripheral vision she sees Kauri turns towards him still leaning on the wall. He look at her and she lifts the bottom of her dress up and Choji realizes she wasn't lying about not wearing panties_.

"Then you fucked her outside infront of her house" Naruto says interrupting Choji's story. Shikamaru looks back at the blonde boy "Shut up and let him finished" he says forcefully. Choji looks at the time "You guys first period starts in 2 minutes?" Naruto and Shikamaru dont move a muscle and just look at Choji implying they dont care and he should finish the story.

_Choji stands up and turns away from her to gain some more self control. He finally turns around and pulls her dress down and continues picking the lock. When he is done he opens the door and picks her up bridal style again. He walks in her house and he puts her on the couch and goes to the kitchen to poor her a glass of water. When he comes back she is laying on the couch completely naked rubbing her naked body. Choji stands stills in the entrance watching. He watches one of her hands latch on to her breast while the other one teases her womanhood. Choji put the water on the coffee table and goes to the bathroom. He splashes some water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror "having sex with a drunk girl is rape and you sir are not a rapist" he continues to talking to himself in the mirror and once he is finish he opens the bathroom door and he hears Kauri moaning. He closes the door again and leans against the wall "I dont think I can control myself" he starts breathing heavy "What am I talking about of course I can I'm not a rapist" and idea pops into his head. He opens the door so he can hear her moans clearly. He goes to the sink and takes out his penis. He starts rubbing himself as he listens to her masturbate._

_He finally reaches an orgasm and shoots his loads into the sink. He catches his breath and turns on the sink and watches his children go down the sink drain. He washes his hands. He walks back to the living room where she is he takes off his jacket and talks her into putting it on backwards. When she puts it on she gets up and starts kissing him again. As they are kissing he rubs her back and takes the zipper of the jacket and zips it up. He breaks the kiss "Can we make a deal" Kauri nods her head yes "if you drink that glass of water" he points to the one on the coffee table "and go to sleep and you still want to have sex in the morning we can do it" he responds. Kauri nods her head yes again and drinks the whole glass pretty quickly. She then lays on the couch and goes to sleep. Choji decides to stay the night incase she throws up. He sits on the ground and leans on the arm of the couch and drifts off to sleep_

"Is that all that happened" Shikamaru asks. "Shut up and let him finished" Naruto says mocking him. Shikamaru turns and glares at him. Naruto glares back at him. "There is more" Choji responds. They both turn back to look at him.

_The next morning Choji wakes up and he looks at the couch and sees she isn't on it anymore. He gets up and walks around to find her. When be does find her she is in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. She is finally wearing clothes and her hair was wet indicating that she took a shower. "Good morning" she says not looking at him. "Good morning" he replies. He can tell that there is something wrong with her "are you okay?" She turns to him and shakes her head no "I dont really know what happened last night and I'm scared I embarrassed myself." Choji looks at her "Dont be embarrassed everyone has a drunken night from time to time." She looks at him "Are you sure it's fine? I can understand if you don't want to talk anymore" she says depressed. "I promise you it's fine. Last night wasn't the first time I had care for a drunk person. It was the first a drunk girl masturbated infront of me" he starts to laugh after seeing her reaction. She turns around and hides her face "I'm so sorry Choji" he goes up to her and rubs her back "Trust me it's fine and it wasn't a bad show" he smiles at her "Anyways I just stayed to make sure you are okay. Seeing that you are fine I'll just leave. I'll see you Monday" he gives her a hug and turns to leave._

_"Hold on Choji" Kauri stops him before he leaves. She walks up to him "Can I ask you something?" Choji nods his head yes. She takes a deep breath "Do you actually like me" Choji starts to smile and turns red "Well yeah. I can't even tell you how hard it was to not touch you last night. You're beautiful, you are so easy to talk to, you like potato chips." Kauri chuckles listening to his answer "Well let me thank you for taking care of me." She pulls him to the couch and tells him to sit down. Once her does she leans down and gives him a kiss. She undoes his buckles to his pants and pulls out his member. She gets on her knees and takes him into her mouth. Choji looks at her wide eyed as she starts sucking his dick. Kauri's head starts bobbing up and down while her tounge lick tip. Choji instinctively grabs her hair. When the tip hits the back of her throat his penis is covered in saliva. "Fuck" Choji groans out. He pushed her head down more and she takes him no problem at all while sucking at the same time. Soon enough she his deep deep throating all 9 inches not gagging at all. She starts bobbing it again honing from the bottom of the shaft to the top of the tip. She takes it out her mouth and starts jerking him off. She looks up at him and sees his head is leaning back in pleasure. She takes him back into her mouth and continues to look at. He starts forcefully pushing her head up and down and she let's him. Soon after he cums in her mouth and she swallow every last drop and sucks the saliva off his dick. She looks up at him "just so you know I really like you to."_

"ALRIGHT CHOJI" Shikamaru says and starts clapping. "THAT'S MY HEAD PUSHER" Naruto says and begins clapping. "So are you guys dating" Shikamaru asks. Choji nods his head yes and Naruto and Shikamaru begin to cheer. "Was it true about head from a black girl" Naruto asks. Choji calmly responds "I'm was surprised that my skin was still on my dick when she finished."


	11. The Tutor

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji walk to their first period class and they are about 20 mintues. They opened the door to their class room and walk in. Kakashi greets the three boys and Temari watches them go to their seat. Shikamaru catches Temari watching them and winks at her. She smiles and rolls her eyes and goes back to paying to attention to Kakashi. This nonverbal communication caught Gaara's attention.

As the bell ring everyone starts walking out. Kakashi goes out to get some coffe. Gaara walks up to Temari as she is writing down Kakashi's lesson on the bored "I'm not letting him tutor me" he says calmly. Temari rolls her eyes and sighs "Why Gaara" she asks obviously uninterested in his answer. "I'm serious. Him and his friends starts problem everywhere they go and you think I don't notice the way he looks at you and I'm pretty sure there are other student's here that can teach me statistics" Gaara says starting to get irritated. Temari turns to him "Here is what is gonna happen. You are gonna leave and go to your next class, then when it is time for lunch you're gonna take your ass to the library and learn statistics so you can pass your test and if you don't. Then don't bother coming home" she says getting just as irritated as him. Gaara scoffs and turns to leave "Bitch" he says walking out the room. "Fuck off" she replies to him.

Lunch comes around and Shikamaru waits in the library for Gaara. He thinks about how unfair this is. He has tutor an entitled brat while Choji hangs out with his girlfriend and Naruto has lunch with Hinata. Gaara walks up to him and sits across from him. Him and Shikamaru sit in silence. Shikamaru takes out his text book and flips to the section they are working on "Sorry about Saturday by the way" Shikamaru says trying to break the silence. Gaara rolls his eyes and takes out his text book "let's skip the small talk" Gaara says. They start to work on the homework for the rest of the period.

At the end of the school day Shikamaru catches Temari packing up to leave. He knock and enters "Hello sweetheart" he greets her. Temari turns towards up "Do you ever feel like you're getting to comfortable with me" she responds to his greeting. He shrugs "I feel like I'm not comfortable enough" he walks towards up "I actually do wanna talk about our agreement." Temari turns towards him "What is it" she says nervously. Shikamaru notices her mood change "I was thinking we should make some changes. This is a deal I want. I tutor no one and you do what I say" Shikamaru confidently says. Temari picks up her bag "I hate you" she chuckles "Anyways did you guys get anything during the tutoring session." Shikamaru nods his head yes "I helped him with his homework and he gave me attitude." Temari chuckles "Well I heard you and your friend jumped him and his friends at a party or something" she says sarcastically. Shikamaru rolls his eyes "That's not what happened" he says hoping she doesn't ask questions. "So tell me what happened" she leans on the desk. Shikamaru looks at her "You look good in this turtleneck now. It's really shows off your figure" he says chaging the subject. She smiles "You think I look good in everything. Your compliments are starting to lose value to me." Shikamaru gets closer to her "I'm pretty sure if I got more personal with my compliments I might have to catch you. I don't want you falling too hard for me." Temari laughs out loud "You're so corny" she sits up and walks out the door. Shikamaru follows her.

They walk to her car. "Do you have a way to get home" Temari asks. Shikamaru leans against her car "Awww you want to make sure I get home safe" he touches his heart "I'm touched." Temari rolls her eyes "I'll give you a ride home if you tell me about the party" she walks to the driver seat and opens the door. He thinks about it and figures the only con is him getting annoyed thinking about the events that occurred for himself that night. He walks to the passenger's seat and they both get in.


	12. Drive Home

After Shikamaru is done telling Temari about what happened at the party he can tell she isn't happy. "Is everything okay" he asks genuinely concerned. Temari sighs "Yeah everything is fine" she keeps her eyes on the rode. Her reaction gets him curious about her relationship with Gaara "If it makes you feel better Gaara just tried to break up the fight" as he says that Temari's phone starts ringing. Shikamaru looks down at it and the caller ID says Gaara and there is a heart emoji and a eye rolling emoji next to it. Temari picks up her phone and answers it "What?" Shikamaru tries to make other connections in his head and the only connection he can make is they're fucking, or she is fucking his dad. His train of thought are interrupted when he hears her response to Gaara "If you just called me to complain I'm gonna hang up" Temari says firmly. Shikamaru hears yelling coming from the phone. "Learn how to use your inside voice than call me when you've calmed down" Temari responds to him. Shikamaru is kinda surprised. Gaara wasn't a very approachable person and most people were scared of him so to hear him getting told off by some 5'5 blonde was the best thing ever and it was kind of turn on. Temari sighs "We'll if you wanna act like a child you can sit in the corner like a child and If I get home and you're not there don't bother coming home" she hangs up the phone and puts it down.

She sees Shikamaru looking at her in her peripheral vision "What" she asks him. Shikamaru takes a deep breath "That was so hot" he says looking at her with lust. She chuckles and rolls her eyes "How much longer till your house" she asks playfully. Shikamaru shrugs "Honestly I purposely made you take the long way." She stops at a red light and thumps him "Gas is expensive" she laughs as he rubs the side of his temple. He looks at her "Gas may be expensive but quality time with me is priceless" he smiles at her. She starts diving again "I would disagree but I love your confidence" she smiles back at him.

Shikamaru decides whether or not if he wants to get personal "So it seems like you a Gaara are really close and it makes me a little jealous" he says curiously. She shrugs "Well he is my little brother, so he come before everyone" Temari says nonchalantly. Shikamaru looks at her is disbelief "You're joking. Right?" Temari grins "Nope we are brother and sister" she looks at him for his reaction. He shakes his head "You two don't even look alike" he says utterly confused. She laughs "I think we do" she says trying to irritate him. Shikamaru starts to get riled up "How do you guys look a like? You have blonde hair and he has red hair. You have sea green eyes and his eyes are baby blue. You have to be at least 3 shades darker than him." She starts laughing harder "I guess we don't look alike. However, we are still 100% related."

Temari pulls up to Shikamaru's house "We are here" she says unlocking the door. This kinda disappoints Shikamaru because he was enjoying her company and didn't feel like leaving. He takes a big breath "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you put on something see through for me tomorrow." He faces her "Can I get kiss before I leave." She faces him and leans in closer as if she was going to kiss him. Before their lips meet she swerves her head to right, so she can whisper in his hear "See you tomorrow sweetheart" she sits back in her seat and sits back in his disappointed. After a couple of getting over how she toyed with his hormones he feels her lips pressed against her cheek. He looks at her as she pulls away. She stares back at him "You have nothing smart to say now" she snickers. He continues to stare for a couple more seconds and gets out the car "Bye sweetheart" he closes the car door and watches her drive off.


	13. Pact Update

Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru sit in Ikirauchu Ramen shop eating. While Naruto inhales his ramen Shikamaru and Choji stares at him. Once he stops to take a breath he notices them "What" he asks worried. Choji looks at Shikamaru for the look of approval. Shikamaru gives him the look and Choji turns towards Naruto "Is it true about Hinata" Choji asks curiously. Naruto gives him a confused look "Is what true" he asks. Shikamaru leans in "Is it true their is a video of her getting nailed by three guys at a frat party" he whispers to Naruto.

Naruto is speechless after he hears the news. He is shocked that this rumor is actually going on. He can't even wrap his head around the idea of sweet innocent Hinata getting fucked by three guys. He finally snaps back reality when he hears Choji ask "is it true?" Naruto shakes his head no "Of course not. It's Hinata. She probably doesn't even know what sex is" he says defending her.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "First of all I'm pretty sure she knows what sex is. Second of all let's say that this rumor is true. Why does it matter" he asks wondering why it's such a big deal. Naruto has a dumbfounded look on his face "Why would I think about if it was true when I know its not" Naruto begin to get hostile. Choji chimes in "It's just a question Naruto. No need to get defensive" he says trying to calm him down. Naruto turns toward him "So if I asked you 'is it true that Kauri got a train ran on her in a alley' you wouldn't be offended" Naruto asks mocking him. Choji rolls his eyes "I'd answer the question honestly and move on." Shikamaru sees Naruto's reaction and can tell he is frustrated "You know what if the question is getting you this riled up then forget it" he says trying to calm Naruto down.

They all sit in silence and eat their ramen. The silence is finally broken when Naruto says "So how are things going with Kauri?" Choji let's out a sigh of frustration "She won't put out" he says sadly. This news is a shock to Shikamaru and Naruto considering what she had done to him after the party. "Did you do something wrong" Shikamaru asks "Did you accidentally say the n-word" Naruto asks. Choji looks at Naruto trying to find out if he was serious. Just to be safe he answers "No, I didn't accidentally say the n-word and I didn't do anything wrong." Shikamaru responds to him "Then why isn't she fucking you" he asks curiously. Choji finishes his bowl of noodles then answers "She wants me to meet her family to make sure 'I'm serious' about being with her" Choji says disappointed. Naruto finishes his bowl of ramen "That makes sense. You did say you two were serious and if this eases her mind about how serious you are then you should do it." Shikamaru nods his head in agreement "For once Naruto is making sense. You should probably take is advice."

Naruto turns to Shikamaru "You know Shikamaru you haven't talked about how far you've gotten with this pact" he looks at him curiously. Shikamaru takes the final bite of his ramen when he finally swallows he acknowledges Naruto "I'm content where I am with this pact." Naruto and Choji look at him shocked. They didn't even know he was talking to a girl. "So who is the girl? Why haven't you said anything" Naruto asks loudly. Shikamaru sighs "If I tell you guys you can't tell anyone. Got it?" Choji and Naruto nod their heads. Shikamaru leans in "Our student teacher" he whispers. Their eyes widened as they let the information sink in. Naruto is the first to respond "You mean the blonde with the nice rack" naruto whispers back. Shikamaru nods his head yes. Choji responds next "How far have you gotten" he whispers. Shikamaru rolls his eye "Not far. I got a kiss on the cheek and she started calling me babe today and she offered to drive me home again. Oh and we made a deal if a student in our class got an A I'll get to see her naked." Naruto stand up "SERIOUSLY" he shout out. Choji and Shikamaru shush Naruto. Naruto sits back down and leans back in to talk "Why didn't you tell us" he whispers angrily. Shikamaru whispers back "I didn't want to jinx the situation." Choji whispers to Shikamaru "I'm proud of you Shikamaru"


	14. Think About it

It's the next day and Naruto still can't stop thinking about what Choji and Shikamaru asked him yesterday. He thinks about whether or not if he should ask her about it. He whispers over to Choji while Kakashi is teaching "Hey Choji do you think I should ask Hinata about the rumor." Choji shrugs and whispers back "If its really bothering you then you should ask." Naruto sighs "What if it is true" Naruto asks worried. Choji thinks of a way to phrase his answer "Naruto do you plan on using her to complete the pact?" Naruto nods his yes. Choji asks a second question "So if you're only talking to her to complete a pact why does it matter?" Naruto thinks about the question before answering it "I guess I do like her and I dont want to be with a girl who sleeps around" Naruto answer.

While they talk and Shikamaru sleeps Sasuke raises his hand "Kakashi it's really hard to focus with those three being a distraction." Naruto turns to Sasuke "I'm gonna be a even bigger distraction when I beat your ass again" Sasuke stands up when Naruto finishes his threat. The he walks to Naruto's desk "Do you wanna say that again" he asks. Naruto stands up from his seat "I said...: he is interrupted by Kakashi "Sasuke back to your seat" he orders. Sasuke turns to go back to his seat "He just saved you loser. You better count your blessings." Naruto nudges Shikamaru to wake him up. "Am I boring you boys" Kakashi asks. Naruto nods his head "Kinda" he answers honestly. The class starts to snicker. Kakashi tells them to wait outside so they don't disturb the class.

Once they leave the classroom they walk around the halls and continue their conversation about Hinata. "Like I was saying. I dont want to be with a girl who sleeps around" Naruto says. Choji doesn't agree with what Naruto said "Does the amount of men she has been with change who she is as a person?" Choji asks. Naruto thinks about it "No." Shikamaru jumps in the conversation "Honestly your making a big deal out of nothing. She got fucked. Who cares. Most of the girls in this building are probably doing shit 10 times worst. The difference is they weren't filmed." Naruto thinks about what his friends said and he realizes they made some good points "I guess I did overreact"


	15. The Visitor

Choji and Shikamaru pack up to go home "I don't know what's harder to believe the fact that Gaara and Temari are related or the fact that you're going to their house" Choji says. Shikamaru closes his locker and responds to Choji "It's not like I asked to come over. Gaara just told me he couldn't go to the library during lunch. Then suggested I came over...well more like told me to come over." Choji closes his locker and looks at Shikamaru "Does 'you know who' know your coming" he asks. Shikamaru snickers "I was gonna tell her but then I thought to myself and said she'll probably appreciate a good surprised."

They walk to Choji's car and get in. Shikamaru pulls out a cigarette and let's the window down. Choji pulls out the school parking lot and asks Choji asks a question "Do you plan on making a move on her?" Shikamaru thinks about it for a moment "Honestly I was gonna try but I feel like for my safety I probably shouldn't." Choji starts to laugh "What do you mean for your safety?" He says continuing to laugh. Shikamaru blows smoke out the window "Gaara looks crazy. So if I piss him off he might try to eat me or something. And what if I flirt with her and she tries to molest me" Shikamaru says not seriously. Choji starts laughing hard. The continue to talk till they get to Gaara place. Shikamaru looks at the house and looks at Choji "Wish me luck." Choji looks at Shikamaru "You are visiting a hot college girl. I think your lucky enough" he say passively. Shikamaru puts out his cigarette "Your right, hopefully my luck doesn't run out" he gets out the car and waves goodbye to his friend. As Choji drives off Shikamaru walks to the front door and rings the doorbell.

After a couple minutes of waiting someone comes to the door. It's a guys with brown hair and brown eyes. Shikamaru thinks to himself who the hell is this. The guy say to Shikamaru "Who are you and what do you want?" Shikamaru clears his throat "I'm here to help Gaara with statistics" he says. The guy moves out the way to let Shikamaru in. As Shikamaru comes in he is told to sit on the couch as the guy walks to the back of the house. While Shikamaru is sitting he looks around and sees a picture hanging on the wall of a little blonde girl, a adolescent red haired boy and another boy who has brown hair "Wow I guess they are related." Gaara enters the living with a note book and his statistics text book "Follow me to the dining room" he demands. Shikamaru gets up and follows him to the room where they began working on stats.

An hour passes by and Shikamaru hears someone entering the house. "GAARA, KANKURO I BOUGHT FOOD." Shikamaru recognize that it's Temari voice. He here footsteps coming towards dining room but they stop in the kitchen. Gaara gets up and goes to the kitchen and Shikamaru hears them talking.

Kankuro grabs three plates and passes one to Gaara and Temari "Is your friend not hungry Gaara" Kankuro asks. "He isn't my friend and if he is hungry he can go home and eat" Gaara replies. Temari grabs a slice of pizza "You invited someone over" Temari asks. Gaara doesn't respond and grabs himself a slice of pizza. Temari rolls her eyes and goes to the dining room. When she walks in she sees Shikamaru sitting at the table with his head being propped up by his hand. He looks at her and smiles. Temari rolls her eyes and goes back to kitchen smiling. She grabs a plate and puts a slice of pizza on it she goes back to the dining room and gives it to him. Shikamaru takes the plate "Thank sweetheart" he whispers. "Your welcome babe" she whispers back while walking back to kitchen. He continues to listen to the conversation.

Temari looks at Gaara "Are you done with your homework" she asks her youngest brother. Gaara looks back at her "No. I'm kinda tired and I dont think we are gonna finish tonight" he says unenthusiastically. Temari swallows her pizza "Why not" she asks curiously. Gaara looks at her as if she was crazy "You assigned two section and each of them have 20 questions." Temari rolls her eyes "Sounds like an excuse to me." Kankuro's phone goes off and he checks it "Gaara did you still wanna come with me to see that new horror movie" he asks. Gaara nods his head yes and they both put their plates in the sink and walk towards the door. Temari follows them "Gaara what about your homework?" Gaara puts on his shoes "I'll have it done by tomorrow" he stands up and walks out the door with his older brother.

Temari sighs and walks back to the dining room "Gaara left" she says and takes a seat at the table. Shikamaru starts grinning at her "I guess you gotta keep me company"


	16. Competition

In the living room Temari and Shikamaru sit on the ground playing shogi. A frustrated Temari looks angrily at the board thinking about her next move. While a amused Shikamaru watches thinking about how no matter what moves she makes she'll still lose. After a minute Temari realizes that she'll loose and flips over the board. Shikamaru starts laughing "That was real mature" he began to pick up all the pieces. Temari watches him "You just cheated like 5 times" she says offended. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and starts grinning "I didn't cheat I'm just really good at shogi." Temari furrows her brows "and what makes you so good" she asks with a hint of curiosity. Shikamaru finished picking up the pieces "I'm the best player on the shogi team" he says as a matter of factly. Temari chuckles "I bet that gets the girls really wet" she says sarcastically. Shikamaru looks at her "That's a good one" he says pushing the game to the side. "I know. I'm hilarious right" she replies.

Temari starts to actually wonder if he did have a girlfriend "I honestly don't know what those girls see in you." Shikamaru is surprised when she says that "What are you talking about" he questions her. She looks at him "Oh nothing its probably too troublesome to listen to."

Shikamaru thinks of a way to get in out of her. He decided flirting is the way to go "I get it you're scared of competition. Dont worry sweetie you'll always be my number 1" he says reassuringly. Temari chuckles "Don't worry babe I know they can't compete with me" she says confidently. Shikamaru gets closer to her "Are you sure you withholding names says other wise" he says questionably. "Why do you wanna know so bad" Temari asks. "A pact" Shikamaru answers. Temari looks at him curiously "A pact?" Shikamaru grins "I'll tell you about it if you tell me whose DTF" he tries to negotiate. She sighs "Tayuga, Kin, Ino, Shiho. Are you happy" she asks. Shikamaru sits beside her and they both lean on the couch "Damn you think you can compete Shiho. That's tough competition. When I look at those glasses they just get me harder than a rock" Shikamaru says sarcastically. Temari laughs "I think I can her" she looks over to him. Shikamaru looks back to her "Do you wanna prove it"


	17. ShikaTema 18

After Shikamaru challenges her she leans closer to him and starts to kiss him. Shikamaru is in shock once he feels her soft lips pressed against his. Out of instinct Shikamaru starts kissing Temari back. Temari starts moving without breaking their kiss and position herself so she is straddling him.

Shikamaru thanks the heavens that she was wearing a dress today. He wraps his left arm around her waist while his right hand slid up her thigh and groped her ass. Temari slips her tongue in his mouth and their tongue begins to battle over dominance. Shikamaru member begins to get hard as his student teacher starts grinding on him. She pulls back a bit and starts biting his lip before breaking the kiss.

Once the kiss broken she looks at him "Do still need to worry about Shiho" she asks in a seductive sarcastic manner. Shikamaru shakes his head no and squeezes her again "Can I try something on you" he asks. Temari was gonna say no but she had already made out with him so she was already screwed if someone found out "sure" she answered. Shikamaru put both his hands under her thigh and stands up he sits her on the couch and leans down to kiss her again.

As they kiss Shikamaru strokes her cheek with his thumb while firmly gripping neck. After that he lowers himself so he is able to kiss her neck. He uses his hands to lift her dress and grabs the waistband of her panties. Shikamaru break the kiss and pulls down her panties. He looks a the Lacey purple thong in his hand "I guess you did know I was coming over" he says tossing them to the otherside of the room.

Shikamaru gets on his knees and starts kissing the inside of her thighs. Temari looks down wondering if he even knew what he was doing. Shikamaru uses his tough to glaze over the her lips. When he goes to lick her for a second time he is more a aggressive and his tounge separates her lips. He takes one of her legs and put it over his shoulder before really getting into his meal. He takes a brash lick which gets a moan out if her. He starts licking the opening and before he starts to finger her.

Once her hole is wet enough from a mixture of his saliva and her juices he puts two fingers in her and does the come here motion inside of her. Temari's moans starts getting louder and Shikamaru gets more confident. He uses his tongue to write the alphabet on Temari's clit. Once he he hits the letter N she starts moaning his name. He continues to repeat the letter N motion and feels her leg began to tense up. He puts more pressure on her clit and she grabs his hair. As she pulls his hair he starts fingering her harder. Temari arches her back as she feels she feels her orgasm approaches "Fuck I'm so close" she moans out.

As soon as she says that they both hear the front door being unlocked. Shikamaru pulls away immediately and Temari stands up "Sneak out the back while I distract them" she said rushing to the front. Shikamaru quickly gets his back pack and rushes to the back door. When he gets out he rushes to the bus top. He sits on the bench to catch his breath. He stands up and starts to walk home thinking about what just happened "I'm amazing" is all he can say while thinking about what just happened.


	18. The Plan

NO FUCKING WAY. YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR. SHIKAMARU YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Naruto shouts out in Choji's car. Choji has a look of shocked on his face "I have to take Naruto's side on this one. How did YOU score THAT." Shikamaru turns to Choji "What do you mean by that" Shikamaru takes offensive. "Shikamaru you are the laziest person on the planet. So how did you even manage to get your face between her thighs without saying 'Troublesome'" Naruto explains still in a state of shock. "You'd be surprised what could happen when you put in a little effort" Shikamaru answers.

Naruto leans back in his seat obviously upset. Choji looks at him through the rearview mirror "What's wrong" he asks. Naruto sighs "Hinata won't even give me a kiss and two are already getting head from black chicks and slurping up teachers" he says saddened. Choji and Shikamaru fist bump eachother before responding to Naruto. Shikamaru looks at Naruto through the rear view mirror "Naruto I have an idea that might help you out" Shikamaru says confidently. Naruto sits up "What is it" he says desperately.

Shikamaru smirks seeing Naruto's eagerness "Okay remember the video?" Shikamaru asks. Naruto nods his head yes. "You need to bring it up..." Naruto interrupts him "Wouldn't that make her feel bad instead of horny" he questions him. "Let me finish. Bring it up and let her know it doesn't bother you. That way she will feel like she can actually trust you and you're not 'like those other jerks'" Shikamaru finishes. Choji jumps into the conversation "You sound pretty sure about this plan" he comments. Shikamaru looks at him "I'm a genius it's very rare when one of my plans don't work."

Naruto thinks about the plan "Okay I'll try it on Saturday during our date" Naruto says. Choji pulls into the school parking lot "I hope you get what you want on Saturday" he says disappointed. Shikamaru notices Choji tone "What's wrong with you" he asks. "Me and Kauri are going to the cloud so I can meet her family" he says once again disappointed. "What's so bad about that" Shikamaru asks. "As you would say it is troublesome" he responds. "I understand now" Shikamaru replies.


	19. Favorite Teacher

After shogi practice Shikamaru stops by Mr. Hakate class and sees Temari in there by herself grading. He walks in and close the door "Hey sweetie" he sits across from her. "I'm busy Shikamaru" Temari responds hoping he would leave. Shikamaru looks at the papers she grading "I bet. Writing all those Fs can be time consuming" he says jokingly. Temari smirks and he notices "if you stop grading I'll tell you about the pact" he bargains.

Temari puts down her pen and looks at him "let's hear it." Shikamaru rolls his wishing she wasn't that easily convinced. He looks at her "You have beautiful eyes" he says trying to change the subject. Temari rolls her eyes "Thanks I get them from Gaara now tell me about your pact" she replies annoyed and eager.

Shikamaru let's out a big groan wishing he hadn't said that "Me Choji and Naruto have to lose our virginity before graduation." Temari silently laughs. She covers her mouth to try stopping herself from laughing but it isn't working. Shikamaru rolls his eyes "I'm glad you're humored at my expense" he says annoyed.

Temari finally gets it out her system "I'm sorry babe but that's pretty funny. Hows is that going for you three " she asks genuinely curious. "Choji got himself a girl and she sucks him off like a vacuum. Naruto has gone on multiple dates with Hinata..." Temari interrupts him "Naruto is in for the time of his life with that one." Shikamaru looks at her curiously "How would you know" he asks. "My middle brother showed me a video of 3 guys pounding her during a frat party at his fraternity. She handled them like a seasoned pornstar" Shikamaru is shocked and a bit jealous Naruto when he hears that.

Temari looks at his reaction "awwww are you falling out of love with me" she says jokingly. Shikamaru shakes his head "I don't know if that is possible babe." Temari blushes "anyways are they close to closing the deal" she asks. "Naruto is taking Hinata out on Saturday and Choji is meeting the family on Saturday and I'm stuck at home jerking off to you on Saturday." Temari starts laughing again but this time out loud "Well if you want to you can monitor Saturday detention with me." Shikamaru thinks about it "Can I sleep during it." Temari nods her head yes. "Okay I'll come" Shikamaru tells her.


	20. The Car

**Author's notes: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this up. I've been writing new stories that I've been thinking about posting. Here are the final 3 chapters**

* * *

After 5 hours of driving Choji is stopped by a gate he looks out his window and sees there is a pin code. He looks at his GPS and sees that it says he met his destination. He looks at his sleeping girlfriend and taps her "We are here Kauri" he whispers.

She feels him tapping her and opens her eyes to see the gates "132465." He taps in the numbers and the gate opens. To his surprise he only sees that there is more road instead of seeing a house. He looks at her "Are you sure were in the right place" he asks curiously. Kauri yawns "Yup just head up this rode."

Choji starts driving up the rode and he sees the house. As he looks at the huge alpine stone masion his nerves start getting to him "Kauri what exactly does your dad do" he says hesitantly. Kauri looks at him and notices he is getting anxious "He just does some stuff in the government. Don't be nervous babe it's gonna be fine" she say encouraging.

He parks his car infront of the home and the both get out as they walk to the door Kauri takes his hand "I have a confession." Choji looks at her "Do they not like white people" he says nervously. Kauri laughs "No I was gonna say they don't really know I'm bringing you so just stay calm." Choji starts getting anxious.

They both get to the door and Kauri rings the door bell. She starts smiling from excitement to see her family she looks at Choji "its gonna be fine I promise" she gets on her toes and kisses his cheek.

The door is answered by a pretty lighter black women with blue eyes and white hair she looks at Kauri and smiles and gives her a loving hug "I've missed you so much love. How have you..." she sees Choji and stops talking and pulls away from the hug "Hello. Who are you" she asks politely.

Kauri steps to the side "Mom this is my boyfriend Choji. Choji this is my mother Mabui." A even bigger smiles engulfs Mabui's face. She grabs his hands "Its so great to meet you hun. I hope your making my daughter happy."

Choji smiles "I hope I am to. She sure does make me happy" Choji starts to feel better after seeing how welcoming her mother is. Mabui lets go of one of his hands and she grabs Kauri's hands and brings them both inside "Choji I would absolutely love to show you around the house but it is just far too big. So I'll just introduce you to the family."

Mabui takes them to the living room and the see a blonde boy with dark skin watching TV "Omoi guess who is back." Omoi looks behind him and sees Kauri. He jumps over the couch and gives her hug and pick her up "I missed you so much. Please say your back for good." Karui starts struggling to breath "Omoi...too tight" she says struggling. Omoi let's go and she straightens out her shirt and fixes his skirt. Omoi stares at Choji "Karui I didn't know dad got you a body guard" Omoi looks him up and down "He's a big one" Omoi says.

Choji looks at her waiting for to break the news to him. Kauri takes a breath before she starts talking "Actually Omoi this is my boyfriend Choji" she says cautiously. The expression on Omoi's face changes to one of confusion "is there something wrong with the men in Kumo" he asks. Mabui hits his arm "Don't be rude Omoi." Omoi rubs his arm "I was just curious" he says defending himself.

Mabui turns around and guiding Choji and Kauri to another room. As they walk through the foyer the three hear the doorbell rings. Mabui turns to the door and answers. Another man walks through the door and Choji is in shock when he sees him. He turns towards Karui "Why is the leader of the Kumo in your home?" Kauri looks at Choji "He is my dad" she says nonchalantly.

Mabui greets her husband "How was you day" she asks sweetly. Before he answers he sees Choji "Who is this boy in my home" he asks. Karui answers "This is my boyfriend Choji." Choji starts to sweat and tries not to panic. The leader of Kumo walks up to him and sticks his hand out. Choji grips his hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you lord Raikage" he says shakily. The Raikage let's go of his hand and turns towards Mabui "Is dinner ready" he asks. Mabui says and guides the three to the dining room.

Once they enter the room Mabui leaves to go get Omoi and Karui goes to the kitchen to get a extra plate and silverware for Choji. Choji stares at the food mainly because he hoping the Raikage doesn't say anything to him. "How long have you been seeing Karui" he asks. Choji hesitates "Almost 2 months sir." Before he can ask another question Mabui and Omoi walking followed by Karui and the awkward dinner commences.

* * *

Choji gets in his car disappointed feel like he made a fool of himself during dinner. He looks out his window and watches Kauri hug her parents and brother before walking to the car and getting in. As Choji drives off Karui notices his demeanor "What's wrong babe dinner was great" she says with a smile. Choji looks at her momentarily "No it didn't. I looked like a idiot infront of your family" he says disappointed. Karui starts to feel like it's her fault form him feeling this way "I'm sorry babe" she says.

After a hour of driving Karui speaks "Pull over for a second" she demands. "We are in the middle of no wherw" Choji responds still defeated. Karui pouts "Please babe" she whines. Choji exhales and pulls up on to the side of the road.

Karui leans on the glove compartment and looks at Choji "Are you mad at me" she asks in a childlike manner. Choji looks nods his head yes. Karui smiles "I bet I can make it up" she reaches over him and pulls the lever to recline his seat back. Choji looks Karui confused on what she is doing. Once he is completely leaned back Karui climbs on him and starts to straddle him.

Choji starts to get flustered and feels his member swelling up. Karui leans downs to start kissing him. As they are kissing Choji grabs the hem on her shirt and lifts it over her head. Once the shirt is completely off she takes her bra off and Choji sits up to start sucking, licking and lightly nibbling on her nipples. Karui pulls him closer embracing him.

She feels Choji's hard on and pushes him back so he is comfortable. She gets off his hard on and unbuttons his pants. She looks up at her boyfriend and sees him blushing. She smiles and unzips his pants.

Choji watches her and anxiety over takes him. He takes a deep breaths to calm himself down. Is it finally gonna happen he thinks to himself. Choji looks at Karui and sees her pulling out his dick and it was harder than a rock. He looks at Karui lick and spit on her hand before jerking him off.

Karui smiles witnessing Choji's reaction to her "Do you feel better babe" she asks seductively. Choji nods his head and groans "Yeah" he puts his hands on her leg thighs and grips them. Karui chuckles "I can make you feel even better" she spits on his dick and jerks him off faster. Choji's heart starts racing "how" he utters out. Karui stops touching him to his surprise. He tries to catch his breath "Why did you stop" he asks a bit disappointed.

Karui lifts herself up and reaches under skirt to pull her panties to the side. Its finally happening Choji thinks to himself. She position herself so she is hovering over his dick. Choji watches her intensely has she lowers herself on his dick. Karui starts struggling once half of him is inside her. This isnt the first time she has done this but Choji was bigger than Kiba. She winces in pain and continues to lower herself.

When she finally gets every inch in her she stays still trying to adjust to it. Karui slowly start bouncing up and down on Choji's dick. The wetter she gets the fast she goes. The feeling of her bouncing on his cock get to be to intense for him. Choji looks at his girlfriend and prays he doesn't cum quickly. He grabs her hips to slow her down so he can regain composure.

Karui slows down the rythm of her bouncing and throws her head back in pleasure "Oh fuck" she moans out. She leans down and starts kissing him while still bouncing. She slips her tongue in his mouth and grabs his hair.

Choji wraps his arms around her waist so she stops bouncing. Once she stops he lifts her by her waist so she is only taking half of him. Choji moves his hips up and down so he is pounding into her. Karui arches her back and stops kissing him. She starts moaning louder and louder.

Karui starts shaking because of the intensity of his pumps. Her breathing gets heavy and toes start curling "I'm so close" she utters out. She feels his grip loosen and starts meeting his thrust. Karui starts to pick up the pace as her orgasm approaches faster and faster. She sits up and grabs the roof handle and place her other hand on the armrest console so she can have balance as she rides Choji to completion.

Choji notices Karui's body starts the trembling and he learned from porn that it meant she was about to cum. He takes once hand from her hip and uses his thumb to rub on her clit. She starts shouting his name and Choji feels her pussy tightens around him. He shoots his load in her and throws his head back in pleasure. Once they both finish cumming Choji leans back in his seat and Karui lays on top of him. Choji rubs her back "I love you" he says breathing heavily. Karui listens to his heart beat and wraps her arm around him "I love you to."


	21. The Classroom

Shikamaru sit in the playing shogi with Temari during Saturday detention. Temari's phone alarm goes off "Everyone can leave" she announces and everyone but her and Shikamaru exists the class. Shikamaru looks at the door and waits till the last person leaves. Once he leaves out Shikamaru smiles at Temari "Wanna make a bet" he asks slyly. Temari is still thinking of her next move when she answers "What type of bet." Shikamaru waits for her to reach for her piece before telling her. Once she goes to reach Shikamaru grabs her attention "If I win you have suck my dick" he says causally

Temari looks up "Excuse me" she grabs the wrong piece and Shikamaru smiles at her "Good bet right" he replies satisfied that his plan worked. Temari smiles deviously "I'll do more than blow you if I win" she says.

This is an unexpected outcome for Shikamaru. He thinks to himself he can't just lose to some hot student teacher. He is undefeated on the shogi team it would be a good look if the captain lost to some feisty blonde but what would Naruto and Choji say if he didn't take this opportunity. He comes to his desicion "I think you picked up the wrong piece" he says slightly disappointed he is about to lose his title. Temari looks at the piece in her had and chuckles after seeing he made up his mind.

Once Temari wins the game she gets up and sits on the desk infront of him "Do you know what your doing or should I teach you that to" she asks belittling his knowledge of sex. Shikamaru stands up "I've been watching porn long enough to know what I'm doing" he gets closer and kisses her. Shikamaru lightly but firmly grips her neck. Temari reacts to this by spreading her legs. She feels his hard on pressing against her stomach and moans into the kiss.

Shikamaru moves his hands to the buttons on her button up top and stars undoing them one by one until he is able to slide it off her. She pulls back "I like it rough" she whispers to him. Shikamaru grabs the back if her hair "Be careful what you wish for" he grabs the bridge of her bra and yanks it cause the hooks to snap off. The bra slides down her arms and he leans down to sucking and lightly biting her nipples and let's go of her hair to play with her breast.

He uses his other hand to reach under her skirt and slides her panties to the side so he could start to finger her. She feel the how wet and war the inside of her vagina is and looks up at her "I guess someone is happy to see me" he grins and her and she ignores his comment and moans as he does the come here motion with his fingers.

Shikamaru uses the hand on her breast to lay her down. He takes his hard dick out and raises her skirt he looks at her pussy and sees that its wets. He slaps his cock on her pussy and runs it along her lips.

Shikamaru finally slides it inside her and he grips her leg when he feels her pussy swallow his cock whole. Temari moans and reaches down to rub her clit. Shikamaru grabs her wrist and tosses it out of the way. He watches his dick slide in out of her and it looks beautiful. Shikamaru takes both of her legs raises them. He takes the back of her knees and pushes the to her body. Temari holds her legs to keep them close to her body so Shikamaru is able to go deeper inside her.

Shikamaru starts fucking harder and she starts moaning louder. He looks at her pussy and spit on her pussy and reaches under the clitorus hood to directly rub her clit. Temari's toes start curling and Shikamaru notices. He grabs her ankles and moves his hand to the center of her feet and starts massaging it before taking on of her toes into his mouth.

Temari's eyes rolls to the back of her head and she grabs the edge of the desk. Shikamaru grabs her other leg so her ass is off the desk. He lifts her up so he is fucking her at a angle and his cock start to hit her g spot. Temari tries to pull away but Shikamaru grip is too strong "I thought you liked it rough" he groans out. Temari grips her own breast and tries throwing her head back "Shut up" she moans out.

Temari begans to cream on his dick and she tightens up around his cock. Shikamaru has been holding his orgasm back because he wanted her to finish first. Once she does he pulls his dick out and lays in on top of her and he starts shooting cum all over her stomach.

He sits her back on the desk and he takes a seat in his chair. Temari catches her breath "I guess you're my favorite student now" Temari says satisfied. Shikamaru smiles "That's all I ever wanted"


	22. The Beach

Naruto gets to the spot where he planned to meet up with Hinata. It's a secluded area on the beach surrounded by rocks. He lays a picnic blanket on the sand and puts the bag he used to carry the food in down on it. He gets on his knees and starts setting up the food hopping she shows up a bit late so he can finish.

Once he finishes he paces around the small area silently going over the plan. He thinks to himself 'okay talk her up a bit, few laughs and giggles, bring up the video, reassurance, then I should be on my way to bone city. Solid plan" he goes over it multiple times to make sure its suck in his head.

Hinata finally shows up and sees Naruto and the picnic and is surprised by the amount of effort he put into this date. Naruto turns to see Hinata and gets anxious "Hey Hinata" he walks over to her and gives her a hug. Hinata hugs him back "Hi Naruto" as he pulls back they embrace eachother for a quick second.

Hinata looks a the setup once again "Did you make all of this" she asks. Naruto holds her in his arm "No my mom made it and I kept her company while she did. So I helped her in away" he says confidently trying to take credit. Hinata chuckles "It looks great" she says genuinely.

Naruto let's her go "c'mon let's start eating" he sits down across from her. "Thank you for the meal" they both say before eating. Naruto opens a container to reveal six skews of Yakitori. He puts three on each plate before opening another container revealing four balls of onigiri. Naruto opens the last container and reveals soba and soy sauce.

Hinata watches him prepare their food and starts blushing. Watching the boy she has had a crush on since forever go through all this trouble her was enough to make her revert back to her fainting stage. He hands her a plate and waits for her to take a bite.

She picks up one of the skews and eats it and has a pleasant reaction to it "Wow this is so good" she says before taking another bite. Naruto smiles and starts eating.

While they are eating Naruto decides to start a conversation "So how is everything with your family. I remember you tell me you feel like the black sheep." Hinata swallows her food before answering "Nothing has really change. My dad still tell me to be like and cousin, he still think I'm 'corrupting' my sister." Naruto starts to get suspicious.

"You never told me how or even why he thinks your corrupting your sister" Naruto responds. Hinata mood goes from casual to regretful and doesn't respond. Naruto thinks about weather or not he should change the subject or make her talk about it.

He takes another bite of his food while making a decision. Once he is finish he says something "Hinata I wont make you talk about anything you don't want to but, usually when I'm in a depressed mood it helps me to talk about it" he says concerned.

Hinata is deep into thought as she is eating. Naruto takes her silence as her not wanting to talk about it "So how is..." she interrupts him "Naruto have you ever been in a situation where you made a mistake and don't know how to fix it?" Naruto realizes that Hinata is finally getting comfortable with him.

"Well sometimes we can't fix mistakes we make. So the only way to get past it is to accept it and not let it define you" Naruto answer her provoking a strong emotional reaction from her. Hinata wipes her tears and Naruto you moves over to sit beside her and wraps his arm around her "Is this about the video" he asks.

Hinata clears her throat "You know about it" she asks. Naruto runs her arm "I heard something about it. When I first heard about it I was a bit shocked but I didn't really care because I really do like you. Some stupid video does change the fact that you're still the sweetest girl I've ever met" he says reassuring her of his feeling. Hinata wipes her tears once again and starts smiling. They spend the rest of their date talking and eating waiting for the sunset

As the sun begin set Hinata is resting in Naruto arms while leaning on his chest. They both watch in awe as the beautiful multicolored sky fade into royal blue filled with stars. Naruto looks down at Hinata and is mesmerized by her beauty. They way her eyes is fixated on the sky, they way her skin glows as it's illuminated by the moon.

Hinata looks up at him and smiles once she notices that he is staring at her. Naruto smiles back at her and thinks to himself it's now or never. He lifts her chin and leans over to kiss her on her lips gently. Hinata kisses him back and starts blushing.

The kiss starts to heat up and he lightly bites on Hinata's lips. Hinata breaks the kiss and sits up. She turns towards him and gets on her knees and leans down to kiss him. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and slowly moves one down till it is groping her ass. His other hand makes it's way under her shirt.

Hinata decides to not protest his action. Once naruto gets his hand to her bra strap he unhooked it with one hand. Hinata decides to just take off her shirt and bra. Naruto takes in her body and makes note of how soft and supple her breast look and the pail pink color of her quarter sized areolas. Hinata starts to blush and cover herself up.

Naruto looks up at her "We dont have to" he assure her. Hinata shakes her head "I want to but I want to try something" Naruto start getting excited and all the blood rushes to cock. He looks her in the eyes "What do you wanna try" he asks. Hinata starts turning red "Anal" she whispers. Naruto thanks the heaven that they gave him a girl like Hinata "We can try it" he try's to say sounds normal and not too excited.

Hinata goes down and takes out Naruto cock. She puts it in her mouth and starts sucking it. Naruto caresses her hair as he feels her swallow every inch. He looks down to see those beautiful pearl colored eyes staring up at him. He could honestly say she looked beautiful staring up at him while sucking his dick. Naruto's dick starts to pulse inside her mouth and she starts bobbing her head. Naruto starts thrusting in her mouth and Hinata starts gagging a bit.

Naruto takes his penis out her mouth before he cums. Hinata turns away from Naruto and he pulls her pants down and admits her ass and pussy he rubs her pussy before positioning his cock at the entrance of her asshole. He grips her hips "Are you ready" he asks. Hinata whispers out yes. Naruto pushes his dick in her ass and she starts to whimper.

Naruto waits a moment for her to adjust to his girth before pumping into her again. He pumps slowly till he feels her asshole start to take him easley. Once he picks up the pace he take one of his hands off her hips and grabs her hair and use the other hand to go under her to rub her clit. Hinata starts to meet his thrust and tries her best to keep up with his back. She starts to moan louder "Oh my goodness... naruto" she moans out.

Hinata has to cover her mouth so she isn't making too much noise so she doesn't bring any attention to them. Naruto starts groaning and pulls her up and moves her hand away from her mouth to kiss her. He grips her throat and starts passionately kissing her while simultaneously pumping into fiercely. Hinata moans into their kiss and grips the wrist of the hand that's rubbing her clitorus.

Naruto breaks the kiss "Does it feel good Hinata" he whispers in her ear before nibbling on her ear. Hinata is gasping "It feels so good Naruto" her pussy starts to drip down her leg and Naruto pushes her back down and lays her head down on the picnic blanket and mounts her like a dog. He wraps his arm around her waist and keeps the other on her back "I love you Hinata" he groans out while going balls deep in her ass.

Hinata starts to smile when she hears Naruto say the magical three word "I love you to Naruto" she moans out loudly. Naruto looks down and sees her asshole creaming. He is a bit surprised because he thought that only happened in porn but also happy because that usually means the sex is good.

Hinata legs stars to quiver and she cums. She feels her legs about to give out. Naruto lays her on her stomach and admires her red ass cheeks from all the thrusting. He slides his dick back in and starts thrusting romantically. After 5 minutes Naruto pulls out and coats her back with his cum "I'm glad you were my first Hinata" he lays next to her and holds her in his arm

**The End**


End file.
